Not to Be Trifled With
by marshmellowstar
Summary: What happens when the Avengers are thrown into Naruto's world? They are on a quest, some of them discover hidden feelings. Thor tries to 'fix' Loki. It will get steamy in later chapters. Also, this will have yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I do not own any works mentioned in this story. If I did, then this may be a reality xD. This is a crossover fic. I am writing this with two friends, Fishy, and Tenebrous Vox. This chapter is by me.)

THOR

Not for the first time, Thor found himself in a realm besides his own, all thanks to his idiot brother.

Well, his adopted brother, anyway, as Loki liked to remind anyone who ever brought it up. Loki, unlike the Aesir Thor, was a Jotun, a frost giant who was abandoned at birth, but you would never guess on sight due to his upbringing in Asgard, and not the frozen wasteland he was meant to die in. He was always trying to one-up Thor, ever since they were small children, because he had always felt left out somehow, and he wanted approval from anyone he could get it from.

Which was exactly why they were in Alfheim now.

Okay, to be clear, by they, I mean the entire Avengers team, along with Thor and Loki. Thor had had a lot of trouble getting then all there (he had promised to show the Earth's heroes other worlds, and he had practically bribed Loki into coming), but he needed them all for what he was trying to do.

He was going to fix Loki.

After the war against Malekith, in which Loki had supposedly died in his arms, Thor had come back to Asgard to find yet another of the Jotun's tricks in play. He had used a doppleganger in that last battle, which is what 'died', and had locked up their father to take his place and rule as him.

Of course, he eventually gave up the charade, and because of his heroic acts in the battle, he was allowed his freedom. However, the death of their mother, Frigga, whom he had always been closest to, weighed heavily on him, and the mage became even more insufferable than ever.

Thor had recently caught wind of a rumor that there existed in Alfheim a scroll that could grant the user one wish, and he couldn't resist. He wanted, more than anything, the love of his brother back, to be able to bond with him, to be his confidant.

He told no one what the journey was really about because he knew no one would back him up, believing Loki to be a lost cause. That was part of the reason he had employed the help of Earth's heroes, as well. He knew they didn't trust his brother, but neither did his friends on Asgard, and since he had never traveled to this realm before, he felt they were the best choice.

When they landed in the middle of a forest, Loki took one look around, smiled, and with a deep breath, said "Ah, what a beautiful place this is. I shall very much enjoy ruling this world." The five Avengers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers and Clint Barton instantly went on red alert, reaching for weapons they had on them, when Thor just laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Oh, brother, how ambitious you are. We are here on a diplomatic quest, not a mission to conquer. You would do well to remember that."

"I am NOT your brother, you ignoramous," he replied, but kept silent after that.

Bruce commented, "Well, I vote we leave him behind."

Tony added, "Absolutely. Maybe the wolves, or whatever freaky wildlife there is here, can have a tasty meal." Loki just glared at him as Thor broke in with "Guys, no one is leaving anyone behind. I need all of you to do this, so please, try not to kill each other." With that, he grabbed his brother and trekked forward, the others following behind him.

It didn't take long for the group to stumble upon a village, and they thought it quite strange when they did. The village was surrounded by a wall, and there was one big entrance in the front. Behind, they could see mountains with faces carved in them.

"Strange; they don't look like the elves I've seen in my books." Mused Thor, to which Loki snorted.

"What?"

"You read?"

"Hey, a sharp mind makes for a fine warrior, brother."

"And where did you hear that?"

"From you," finished Thor, which made Loki's face turn brilliant shades of red. This confused the Asgardian, but at that moment, Loki opened his mouth to say something, and Natasha slapped the back of his head.

He spun around. "YOU DARE-"

"Look," she cut him off. "Thor said he's here on a diplomatic quest. WE'RE here to make sure you don't lose control, which is exactly what I saw happening. So shut your trap and let's go see what these people are like."

Loki muttered under his breath, but complied, and they all started for the gate, which seemed to be perfect timing, because a short, spike-haired blond boy ran right into Thor.

"Ow! Jeez, watch where you're going, buddy."

"Greetings," replied Thor, helping the boy up. "I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard. What is this village you are running from?"

"Asgard, huh? Never heard of it. Anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is the Hidden Leaf Village!"


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I just have to first apologize for how long this chapter took. Both of my co-authors opted out, so I am now writing this alone, and I have been working a lot. I'm also on vacation right now, but I wrote this to hopefully tide you guys over until I can write the next piece. So enjoy!)

"Might I ask what you are doing in this realm, young boy? Alfheim should have been deserted aeons ago."

The young boy, Naruto, he had called himself, blinked in confusion. "Alf-what? What the heck are you talking about? We've always been here-waaaaait," he instantly turned suspicious and put his face close to Thor's.

"You aren't some kind of spy, are ya? You and your friends DO look kinda funny..." he glanced back at the rest of the company, and let his eyes linger on Steve, as he was the only one in full 'uniform'(Tony would have been too, but he had created a new suit that could keep itself hidden by flying around in the air without him, Natasha's black leather didn't look all too strange to the boy, and, well, he had seen stranger costumes than what the Asgardians were wearing). Steve threw his hands up in surrender while Thor replied with, "Spies? Oh no, we are here as friends. How do you people put it on Earth...?"

He looked back at his group, and Bruce said with a somewhat lazy attitude, "We come in peace."

"Ah yes. We come in peace; we mean you no harm."

Loki snorted, which made Naruto alternately stare at him and the rest of the company for a few more moments before saying, "Aw, okay, I'll believe you-for now," he glared at Loki. "But if you guys cross me, I'm gonna haffta do something about it. I'm gonna be the next hokage, and I will protect this village from anyone-even you."

He started walking back through the gate and made a motion for the others to follow him. Thor had absolutely no idea what a hokage was, but he just shrugged to the other avengers and followed the boy.

"Alright, so I was going to go run an errand for this lady that lost her cat*he muttered under his breath 'again'*, but I have a little bit of time to show you guys around." They walked past what appeared to be a school, as there were several young children running around a track. "Here is the academy, where students train to be a genin." They walked a bit farther in silence, because although the company had no idea what half of what this boy was talking about was, none of them thought to ask, because they were too busy drinking in the sights around them(the avengers were amazed there was another planet even remotely similar to their own, Loki was being, well, Loki, and Thor was too busy trying to figure out how to make Loki NOT be Loki). They passed a book shop, and the ninja said something about smut and dirty old perverts, and they kept walking on by.

They soon were led to a ramen shop, and Naruto turned to them and said, "And THIS is the best place to eat in the whole village! They make the best ramen you've ever tasted. I'm hungry, and since I'm assuming none of you have any money, it'll be my treat."

Thor nodded, and decided to ask, "Young boy, that sounds wonderful, but I do have something I would like to discuss, and I was hoping you might point us in the direction of your leader."

"You wanna talk to the hokage, huh(that answered THAT question)? Well, the hokage is-"

He never got to finish that sentence, because just then, a very loud, VERY pissed off female voice screamed, "NARUTO," and the ground below them began to quiver as if something really heavy had just hit it hard.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: To all my readers and reviewers, I just have to say that you guys are awesome(also I love some of the comments Im getting. They really brighten my day). This chapter is very short, like the rest of them, but that just means I can add more in the long run. So enjoy!)

Naruto's eyes suddenly got huge and he turned white as a sheet. "Listen, uh guys, I'll have to take a raincheck on that because I just remembered I have to be...um, somewhere else!" And with that, he sprinted off in the opposite direction of the female voice, which they found out not a minute later belonged to a pink-haired girl with terrifying muscles.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!"

There were some loud cried off in the distance, and after that, nothing.

Clint glanced in Natasha's direction and said, "Kind of reminds you of the old days, doesn't it?"

"Oh please, let's not talk about sex lives, because we all know none of yours can compare to my fabulous conquests," replied Tony.

"I wasn't..."

Natasha glared at the both of them and began fingering the knife she had strapped around her waist.

Clint went pale, and Tony backed off. "She's all yours, buddy."

She grabbed the archer and began pulling him off in some random direction, motioning for the others to follow. "Our guide is gone, we may as well keep moving if we want to get anywhere."

Bruce concurred. "She's right, we better get going." The rest of the team just shrugged and followed.

...

It wasn't long before the group came upon what appeared to be a gym. Of course, the Earth men being men just HAD to check it out(much to the dismay of Natasha and the two Asgardians-"FROST GIANT"-), so they quickly found the entrance and went inside. Upon entering, they were greeted with the oddest scene any of them had ever seen. There was a tall man wearing a green jumpsuit and a vest over it, and he had the most ridiculous black hair styled into a bowl cut. Even worse, there was a miniature of him standing next to the man.

"Did I do good, Gai-sensei? I tried my hardest, and I even beat my old time." The younger one spoke first, fully pronouncing every word.

"You did swell. Lee, one day you'll be a great ninja just like me." The older one had a lazy way of speaking, almost like Bruce, and his words made 'Lee' start crying.

"Oh, Gai-sensei, you are so kind. I will try my hardest to be the best ninja there is!"

"Lee..."

"Gai-sensei..."

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The two kept saying each other's names(which was really, REALLY odd to the six who were watching), and hugged dramatically. They kept at it until Loki started sniggering and muttered "morons." Gai and Lee both looked up and separated.

"Oh, hello. I am sorry for not noticing you guys sooner. Welcome to Gai's gym(yes, Gai owns a gym). My name is Rock Lee, and standing behind me is the amazing, the glorious Might Gai!"

"Now, Lee, there is no need for the excessive compliments."

"But everyone needs to know how great you are, especially in your own gym. You are truly a wonderful shinobi, and I am proud to call you my sensei."

"Lee..."

"Gai-sensei..."


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: I forgot to mention before that in the Naruto timeline, all this is taking place after the three years Naruto was away, but before all the major shippuden stuff starts happening. Also, I have not seen The Winter Soldier, so let's say for this story that movie never happened. Unless I do end up seeing it at a later date xD in which case you guys will probably figure that out. Also, if you haven't noticed, I LOVE parenthesis and commas! Aaaanny penny, here's the next part. Enjoy!)

While the two ninjas started back on their...whatever it was they were doing, Tony looked back at his company to roll his eyes in a mocking manner, and noticed that there were indeed only six of them, where there should have been seven. He did a quick attendance and noticed that it was Steve who was missing(not Loki-damn!). He wondered out loud, "Hey guys, I think we may have misplaced someone..."

MEANWHILE

Steve wasn't sure when he had gotten separated from his friends(and foe), but at the moment, he didn't really care. If they had only listened to his protests and slowed down a bit, he wouldn't have taken a wrong turn somewhere and be lost on this strange planet that he knew nothing about all by his lonesome.

He had wandered by a tavern, a bunch of houses, a training center, another tavern(or was it the same one?), and finally arrived at a garden, where he found a bench and decided to wait. The others would surely notice he had gone missing eventually and come looking for him. They WOULD notice, wouldn't they...?

He became lost in thought over whether or not the team of heroes would really abandon him, when he heard humming. He looked up, but saw no one. The humming was so beautiful, and Steve couldn't resist following it to find who the voice belonged to. He wandered through the garden, passing roses, carnations, azaelas(they had the same flowers as on Earth on this planet?), until he finally came to a patch of corn rose poppies, growing tall and beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the woman who was among them. She was tall with wild black hair, and had eyes as red as the poppies. Her skin was pale and smooth, and the entire air around her radiated of beauty and power. She was so stunning, she took his breath away; she fit well with the poppies, like she had been born with their blessings.

He stared at her, bewitched by her beauty, until she finally noticed and cleared her throat. "Can I help you?"

"Well yes, you can actually," he cleared his head, and decided not to be too forward(he had an appearance to keep up, after all). "You see, I've been traveling, and I somehow got separated from my, er, companions, and I ended up here. I'm not quite sure where I am."

The woman's eyes got a little softer. "Well, I'm sure if we get you somewhere public, it shouldn't be too hard for them to find you. This village isn't that big; the main town anyway. How about we go to a tavern and wait there?"

Steve's heart nearly leaped up into his throat. Score! This beautiful woman was already asking him to go to a bar with her? How lucky could a man get?

"That sounds like a good plan. And after all I've been through today(okay, he hadn't been through much, but he needed a story), I could use a drink. I'm Steve Rogers, by the way," he put out his hand. "What's your name?"

The woman hesitated, but only for a moment before taking his hand and replying, "I'm Kurenai. Yuhi Kurenai."

...

Back on Asgard, Odin was keeping the mighty Heimdall company, when the corner of the watcher's mouth twitched up for a brief moment, like he was trying not to snicker. This did not escape the All-Father's notice, and he asked, "My friend, what is the matter? What is it you see?"

Heimdall, still watching whatever it is he had smiled at, said, "Just a man who is about to get himself into a LOT of trouble."

Odin, seeming to understand, nodded and muttered, "Women."


	5. Chapter 5

(Guys, I am so sorry this took so long, but my internet broke, and I am now updating this via cell phone ._. Plus Im moving states in two weeks, so ya know. Anyway, here is the next, very short, part.)

AN INTRODUCTION TO LOKI

Day 1: I don't see how this bloody journal is supposed to do me any good. I shouldn't have to record anything that might lead up to the execution of an amazing plan for revenge or conquest, but apparently it is a requirement to get into the Evil League of Evil(yes, that was a Dr. Horrible reference). I suppose I'll start this thing off with why I'm here in Alfheim. I know what Thor is trying to do. As well read and experienced in the magic arts as I am, did he really think I wouldn't figure out why, after much moping and bugging me about how things 'used to be,' we were in a realm where magic scrolls are abundant? I know the tale of the scroll that can grant you anything, which is why I reluctantly agreed to come on this stupid quest. Thor believes he has pulled the wool over my eyes, as those on Earth would say, but I am not as easily fooled as those pathetic mortals. I consider this a vacation, a much needed rest from the constant watch of Odin, though I do not doubt he stands next to Heimdall even as I am writing this. I have cloaked myself, and this journal, well, so that he does not discover that I plan to play Thor into a corner. I will tag along and let him search out this scroll for me, and I will wait until jist the right moment to steal this relic and make my greatest desire a reality.

As for why I am persuing membership into the Evil League of Evil, I have grown tired of the games I seem to be playing. I have been cunning, I have been ruthless, I have used trickery that would stupify the most astounding wizards, and it has all been for naught. I have decided that a few minions would not be such a terrible thing to have, though the members of the organization know not of this as of yet. Ah yes, I can see everything falling into place very soon.

On a side note, I have already decided that bastard Tony dies first.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Hiiiiii! I finally have internet again, so yay for this story! Unfortunately, this chapter is also short, because I've sort of gotten out of the naruto/avengers fandoms, and all of my attention lately has been directed at Homestuck. I'm going to continue this, though, so this chapter is more me getting back into the feel of writing this again. It will get better, so stay tuned.)

LOKI

Day 2: The longer I am here in this confounded realm, the more I can feel my intelligence slipping away. After leaving the gym of horrors yesterday, as I have taken to calling it, we wandered around searching for the idiot who calls himself the first avenger. I would have slipped away at any moment during the search, had I not been caught at every attempt.

Alright, the first time I actually could have gotten away, if that blonde haired child had not come racing by in an attempt to flee for his insignificant life; when Thor turned to witness the commotion, he noticed that I was not where he thought I should be, and the entire team went bananas trying to hunt me. It would have been amusing, watching them, had it not been me they were searching for. After that, I was under constant watch, and any attempt I made was thwarted.

When we finally found the American Failure, he was in what resembled a tavern, only much smaller and with less varieties of ale, with some bimbo who called herself a shinobi. I did not care to learn her name, as it was of no importance to me. What she spoke about, however, piqued my interest very much.

Thor, the bumbling fool, did something worth gratitude for once, and began asking about the ruler of this land. I learned that there is no real ruler, in that everyone must obey their whims, but there is a hokage who is very much like a president on earth. There is power in the position, and the person himself is very much experienced, but it is not a dictatorship. The people still organize themselves, although with some guidance and advice. There is an order, but an order that the hokage must also subject himself to.

Rather, herself, as it is currently a woman. That will make my job of conquest much easier than expected.

When the woman of Rogers affections thankfully quit speaking, we were directed to a small inn where we could stay and gather our bearings. I have been given "permission," of all things, to request directions to the nearest library, so I may start my own quest. I WILL find that scroll before that damned fool Thor, and I will not let him "fix" me.


End file.
